What Meets The Eye
by YYaguaramay
Summary: La amnesia es sólo otro caso por resolver. Juntar las caras desconocidas, reconstruir la vieja identidad, la realidad perdida. Un reto que Sherlock incluso puede disfrutar. Puede leer a la gente como libros: ¿El hombre de cabello platinado? Su jefe. ¿La tambaleante mujer vieja? Su casera. ¿La chica de mirada preocupada? Enamorada. ¿Y John Watson? Su esposo, obviamente. TRADUCCIÓN.


_¡Hola!_

 _Les traigo una historia escrita por worldaccordingtofangirls, la cual pueden encontrar en AO3: https (:) (/) (/) works (/) 347350  
Esta traducción está 100% autorizada. Thank you Hannah!_

 _La historia **no me pertenece**. Obviamente, por tanto, todos sus comentarios y créditos atribuyanlos a la autora original._

 _Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo._

* * *

 **What Meets The Eye**

Sus ojos se abren; seguramente por su cuenta, pues no puede imaginar cómo podría haberlos abierto él mismo. Hay un dolor en la parte trasera de su cabeza; no reconoce muchas cosas, excepto por el dolor y la desagradable agudeza de la consciencia. No las sábanas de almidón bajo su barbilla, ni el techo de yeso, ni el brillo estéril del cuarto de hospital, ni el ruido de las máquinas de monitoreo. Nada. Ni siquiera el hombre sentado en el sillón junto a la cama y parecen pasar cincuenta años cuando encuentra su mirada, los pliegues junto a las esquinas de sus ojos y su boca se deshacen en un instante.

El hombre se inclina frente a la cama, como si quisiera pasar su mano a través de su cabello. Se detiene a la mitad, retrocede. ¿Por qué?

"Sherlock" dice tentativamente.

Así que ese es su nombre.

Sherlock parpadea. El hombre está usando un suéter de lana mucho más grande que él, que huele a naftalina, café y miedo. Miedo. ¿Por él? Eso parece. Considera el pensamiento irrelevante. Lo que importa es ese suéter; debe ser invierno. Invierno. Sherlock se toma un momento para analizar la palabra una vez más en su cabeza. Invierno. La idea del frío y torbellinos grises en su mente. Invierno. Pero Londres siempre es fría y gris y piensa, luego recuerda que es _Londres_ en donde vive.

Pero ¿Quién es este?, se pregunta, parpadeando de nuevo.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta el hombre. "¿Cómo te sientes? Nos diste un buen susto, sabes."

Sherlock es rescatado de responder esa pregunta gracias a un llanto en la puerta. Una mujer joven entra rápidamente; Es una agitada castaña con una bata de laboratorio, labios hinchados y un semblante de preocupación. Ella se detiene de tirón ante la barandilla de la cama de hospital y el hombre levanta una mano y la posa en la parte baja de su espalda, haciendo un suave sonido de arrullo desde lo más profundo de su garganta. ¿Ella es su esposa?

"Oh, Sherlock..." Jadea la mujer, y él se da cuenta que no puede ser la esposa del hombre, no cuando está tan perdidamente enamorada de _él;_ el pánico en su voz y el rubor que surge de sus mejillas, y el sonido de su pulso cuando aprieta su mano tentativamente (como si fuera algo precioso o frágil), lo confirma.

"¡Oh, Sherlock!" Gime de nuevo. "Gracias a Dios que estás bien. Vine apenas me enteré." Ella muerde su labio inferior ferozmente.

Hay silencio por un momento, roto por el zumbido de las máquinas de monitoreo y el laborioso ir y venir de la respiración de la mujer. Finalmente, el hombre se acerca.

"Molly" Dice suavemente. "Molly, parece que él está bien. Créeme, soy doctor."

¿Entonces este hombre es su doctor? Imposible, no está usando una bata médica. ¿Coincidencia? Sherlock echa una pequeña mirada a sus manos. Están bronceadas y curtidas, su piel se ha vuelto papel de lija gracias a los callos. Por tanto, debieron usarse continuamente en un sol fuerte; ¿Tal vez están tan deterioradas por cambiar vendajes y coser heridas?

Oh ¡Lo que Sherlock daría por oír su nombre!

"Sí." Se las arregla, finalmente, para responder y su voz emerge seca y ronca; como si su garganta estuviera cubierta de polvo. "Estoy bien."

El hombre asiente y acerca una de sus manos al antebrazo de Molly, acariciando de arriba a abajo en un esfuerzo de confortarla. Ella succiona su labio inferior; es el tipo de chica que tiembla en exceso, consciente de si misma, incluso cuando está completamente inmóvil.

"Fue muy dulce de tu parte venir," Dice el hombre eventualmente. "pero estoy seguro de que Sherlock necesita descanso. A parte, las horas de visita del hospital están apunto de acabar." Él se levanta y una de sus manos cae a su cadera por un instante. ¿Viejo hábito? ¿Por qué? "Yo debería irme también."

Molly asiente y se retira de la habitación. El hombre se mantiene en el marco de la puerta, mirando a la cama de hospital. Él obviamente está aferrado con indecisión. ¿Qué le molesta? Sherlock se siente seco por la falta de conocimiento.

"Buenas noches, Sherlock." Dice el hombre eventualmente. Hay un curioso raspón en su voz. "Volveré mañana."

Sherlock sólo puede asentir. No confía lo suficientemente en si mismo para hablar. No ha descifrado cómo la gente espera que su personaje reaccione, cómo esperan que él mire al mundo. El hombre no parece alarmado, sólo pasa una mano por su cabello y abre su boca de nuevo.

"¿John?" Molly los mira a ambos. "John ¿Vienes?"

Así que su nombre es John, entonces. Pero aún la pregunta se mantiene: ¿Quién es él?

O mejor: ¿Quién es cualquiera?

* * *

La semana siguiente trae un montón de visitantes. Está la tambaleante Señora Hudson; ella debe ser su casera, juzgando por como parlotea sobre el estado del _piso,_ lo que sea que eso signifique. Está Lestrade, el hombre de cabello platinado y expresión disgustada de quien Sherlock aprende su propia profesión: Un detective aficionado, como lo enfatiza la subordinada de Lestrade, una mujer joven con labios perpetuamente fruncidos. Ellos claramente están durmiendo juntos, ella trabaja muy duro para esconder las marcas en su cuello, y él es muy cuidadoso para no restregarse contra ella cuando abandonan la habitación. Sherlock los trata fríamente, y ellos no parecen sorprendidos.

También descubrió las circunstancias de su malestar: Aparentemente él había estado realizando un peligroso experimento cuando los químicos reaccionaron incorrectamente. Se desmayó gracias a los vapores y su cabeza impactó fuertemente con la punta de la mesa de la cocina. Sufrió una contusión, explican los doctores, pero nada peor. Él se contiene de la risa cuando escucha esto.

Si tan solo supieran que no puede recordar nada.

Los visitantes vienen y van, un montón de difuminadas caras irreconocibles, retorciéndose en preocupación y disgusto, y aún así él discierne las identidades de cada uno de ellos. Parece que ese es su talento. Es el hombre que se queda, quien duerme en la silla junto a la cama, quien toma el café amargo del hospital en la mañana, quien discute con los doctores y chequea el pulso de Sherlock y lo fuerza a comer; quien lo confunde.

Nadie le dice quién es John Watson.

Y cuando le permiten volver al _piso,_ la situación sólo se vuelve más perpleja. Parece que él y John comparten el lugar. El amueblado es un revoltijo de sus personalidades. Las paredes esconden historias que Sherlock está ansioso por descubrir. Ha sido confinado a su cama, pero una vez John se ha ido a comprar comida, se levanta y empieza a recorrer el apartamento, buscando, ¿Pero qué? Había albergado la pequeña esperanza de que algo le daría un leve empujón a su memoria, de que él rompería este mundo de ensueño donde nada parecía pertenecerle. Pero mientras recorre sus dedos sobre el lomo de los viejos volúmenes y presiona titubeante su palma contra los cojines del sofá; mientras sus dedos encuentran el delgado arco del violín y (para su sorpresa) dibuja unas cuantas notas junto a la ventana, se hace cada vez más aparente que eso no va a pasar.

John regresa para encontrar a Sherlock derrotado bajo las sábanas, perdido en la niebla de su desconocido pasado que podría nunca reconocer.

Pero John no puede saber esto, por supuesto. Eso arruinaría el rompecabezas.

Sherlock es rápidamente sobrecogido con la necesidad de conocer la identidad de John Watson. Con el tiempo, acumula que John ayuda a Sherlock con sus casos, que tiene un trabajo alterno en una clínica, que tiene una hermana y que es veterano de guerra, que blogguea. Pero no es suficiente y Sherlock comienza a entender que no quiere el perfil carente de emociones: Él quiere experimentar a John, probar su corazón, sus motivos. ¿ _Por qué?,_ agoniza, _¿Por qué?_ ¿Por qué comparte este piso con Sherlock? ¿Por qué le mira tan cuidadosamente, titubeante, a veces gentil, a veces enojado?

¿Por qué se preocupa por él tan incondicionalmente?

Cuando Sherlock está atado a su cama, John le trae té, café, libros, su laptop, todo lo que pidiese. Él tolera las quejas y los erráticos períodos de taciturnidad y no pide un Gracias. Si Sherlock habla, él responde, y no se intimida cuando Sherlock vuelve con cortantes fragmentos de oraciones. Muchas veces, cuando él piensa que Sherlock está dormido, remueve el cabello de su frente con una sorprendente suavidad. Le fuerza a comer. Ríe.

Le mira con ojos suaves.

Cuando Sherlock está casi saludable, cuando ha aprendido cada lugar del piso y puede adaptarse impecablemente a las expectativas de otros, ellos comen el desayuno juntos y pelean sobre el periódico. John se rinde si Sherlock come la mitad del huevo. Sherlock concede y John sonríe con una calidez que puede _sentir_ contra su mejilla.

Entonces se le ocurre y casi se levanta de su silla para clamar victoria, demasiado emocionado para sentirse extraño o cuestionar su revelación.

John Watson es su esposo.

Obviamente.

* * *

Ahora que ha descubierto su rol en este intrincado teatro de caras desconocidas, Sherlock debe hacer lo que puede para actuar su parte también. No está intimidado, sino intrigado por la idea. El piso no es incómodo y John no es desagradable. Parece que puede hacerse un espacio para si mismo aquí, a pesar de su memoria. E incluso si no es así, al menos puede disfrutar la emoción de la experimentación por un tiempo.

La serie de deducciones caen sin esfuerzo: Si John es su esposo, Sherlock concientizó el casarse con él. Entonces, estuvo enamorado de este hombre. La idea no le parece difícil; Su mente no desperdicia tiempo en preocuparse sobre la sexualidad (Meramente química) y John no es imposible de amar. De todas maneras, pronto se vuelve obvio que no son una pareja afectiva. John no deja besos en sus mejillas o en su frente, sólo cubos de azúcar en su café y luce alarmado cuando Sherlock le sonríe una mañana sobre su taza.

"¿Qué te ocurre, eh?"

Sherlock se encoje de hombros y cataloga la información para una próxima referencia.

Las semanas pasan. Finalmente puede salir de la cama una vez que John no parece perplejo por su buen humor. Hace tocino de desayuno y Sherlock come un pedazo y medio; él luce tan complacido que Sherlock se pregunta si lo besará. Su corazón aún late frenético cuando John se va de la mesa. Se maravilla ante el correr de la sangre, espesa y caliente, hacia la punta de sus dedos. Ellos pasan el día recorriéndo Londres. La ciudad tiene la insustancial familiaridad de un sueño.

Sherlock casi deja caer su fachada cuando la tarde cae y, vagando alrededor de Baker Street, se detienen ante un restaurante que él debería conocer. Entra en pánico ( _Nuestro restaurante favorito, donde nos conocimos, ¿Tal vez el lugar de la propuesta?_ ), pero John parece inconsciente del desliz de su compostura y tiene tiempo de deducir que este restaurant no es más que un viejo frecuente. Está en mal estado y John está relajado, y el dueño viene y va hacia ellos afectuosamente. No es ningún lugar especial, sólo familiar. O al menos debería serlo. Se siente aliviado cuando vuelven al piso, la realidad agudamente definida.

Desde su dada de alta en el hospital, John dormita junto a su cama, levantándolo cada par de horas, haciendolo caminar pocos pasos para asegurarse de que su contusión no haya tomado un daño desapercibido. Sherlock asume que el dormitorio subiendo las escaleras está sin uso, tal como el comportamiento de las parejas casadas ¿No es así? Pero John parece afligido cuando trata de levantarse de la cama y Sherlock toma su mano; sus pupilas se dilatan y Sherlock puede ver el color correr a su cuello. Se queda sin aliento ¿Ha cometido un error? Imposible; traga el latido frenético de su corazón. Imposible.

"¿No te vas a quedar?"

El color pasa del cuello de John a abarcar sus mejillas. Abre la boca. Su pulso se siente como un ave sorprendida atrapada bajo el pulgar de Sherlock. Parpadea lentamente, su pecho parece hincharse. Una inestable exhalación hace flotar su respuesta hasta el techo.

"Bien."

Y se quita las medias.

Sherlock rueda y cierra sus ojos. Siente el hundimiento del colchón y las sábanas dibujarse más firmemente a través de la cama. El silencio es fracturado por su respiración; está muy lejos de dormir. Por primera vez se le ocurre a Sherlock que eventualmente tendrán que efectuar una interacción sexual. Oh.

"Sherlock." La voz de John tiene ese curioso raspón otra vez. Sherlock sigue sin estar enteramente seguro de lo que eso significa. "Sherlock, ¿Qué-"

"Shh, John." le interrumpe, forzando el pánico de su tono; necesitará más tiempo para prepararse para _eso_. Gira sobre la cama para encontrar su mirada. "No estoy de humor ahora mismo."

Incluso en la casi oscuridad, puede ver la mandíbula de John aflojarse en shock. ¿Realmente tienen sexo así de seguido? Sherlock tendrá que realizar una investigación, evidentemente. Se da cuenta, con una sacudida, que la idea manda a su corazón directo a su garganta otra vez. Traga espesamente y se voltea, tomando las sábanas más cerca, alrededor de si mismo.

"Buenas noches, John." Se las arregla. Cierra sus ojos. El silencio se extiende sobre ellos y entonces Sherlock siente una mano descansar sobre su frente, siente los dedos tentativos acariciando su cabello. Su corazón se estremece.

"Muy bien, Sherlock." John susurra, con su voz aún rasposa. "Buenas noches."

* * *

El mundo se se mantiene nebuloso y extraño, y John permanece como el ancla solitaria en las tinieblas del sueño. Sherlock quiere respirarlo como humo de cigarrillo. Tocarlo y probarlo, absorber la única tangibilidad que es John. Se da cuenta que sus manos vagan; sus dedos bailan sobre los bultos de su espina, la caída de su espalda baja; que permanecen en su muñeca, captando el constante metrónomo de su pulso. Ocasionalmente John le pregunta qué es lo que le ocurre; raramente, le devuelve el toque. Acariciando los rizos de la frente de Sherlock, o dejando que las puntas de sus dedos estén juntas por un instante, pero siempre es cauteloso, como si Sherlock fuera a romperse en pedacitos bajo sus manos. Como si los fragmentos dentados fueran a enterrarse en su piel.

¡Pero cómo le gusta a Sherlock tocar a John!

Tal vez es porque John es familiar y agudamente definido; tal vez es porque Sherlock, perdido en la oscuridad de su memoria, está peleando por volver a la consciencia. Tal vez es porque John deletrea a su corazón en negritas, quiera hacerlo o no; tal vez es meramente porque John está ahí. Independientemente, Sherlock yace despierto en la noche, trazando formas en las fuertes líneas de su espalda; se maravilla ante los ángulos agudos de sus omóplatos, la poderosa curva de sus caderas, la gentil pendiente de su estómago. Escucha con atención al ritmo de su respiración y piensa cuánta suerte tuvo para casarse con un hombre tan intrigante.

Luego de otro par de semanas, Sherlock empieza a trabajar otra vez para combatir la inquietud y el dolor de lo irreconocible. Encuentra un caso emocionante y la gente es disgustantemente estúpida. Lestrade (el hombre de cabello platinado del cuarto de hospital), apenas funciona con su estupidez, y sus subordinados son peores. De hecho, parece que todo Scootland Yard es aburrido y apático. Sólo John es soportable. Es apenas más rápido que el resto, pero aún así es indispensable. Sherlock no trabajará sin él.

Luego hay un feo asesinato; John se agacha sobre el cuerpo y dice que la mujer murió por asfixia, a pesar de que no hay huellas dactilares en su garganta ni señales de inhalación. Sherlock lucha para esconder su placer. John no tendrá idea alguna y le regañará, pero sus ojos brillan. Recogen pruebas, prueban teorías y Sherlock regaña a John cuando no cumple con sus deducciones. Se gritan y tiran cosas y John echa a Sherlock al sofá muchas veces.

Nunca habían sido tan felices.

O al menos a medida de lo que Sherlock está consciente. Suena improbable, pero parece perdido en algún lugar de lo más profundo de su subconsciente existe el recuerdo de un tiempo en el que estaban más absortos en si mismos. John nunca habla de su relación, por ello Sherlock sabe agonizantemente poco. ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿A dónde fueron en su primera cita? ¿Cuándo tuvieron su primer beso? Entonces Sherlock se da cuenta que no sabe cómo es besar a John en absoluto.

No puede tolerar no saber algo, y mucho menos si eso tiene que ver con John Watson.

Resuelven el caso y la tranquilidad se establece sobre Baker Street. Sherlock se mantiene en el alféizar de la ventana y le hace mantenimiento a su violín. Se sientan juntos en el sofá por horas con sus computadoras sobre su regazo y sus manos unidas. No hablan. No necesitan hacerlo.

Tocar a John ya no es una parte esencial del rol de Sherlock; en cambio, es una parte esencial de Sherlock en si mismo.

En algún punto, el indistinto manto gris de la tarde cae sobre los hombros de Londres. John ordena comida, prende la televisión y pone la tetera en la estufa. Cuando se sienta de nuevo, Sherlock, inconscientemente, se acerca y roza su sien con sus labios. John le mira, su garganta convulsiona en un trago. Y besa a Sherlock.

El beso es firme y gentil al mismo tiempo. Encaja con su personalidad. Sabe a té. Sherlock suspira y cierra sus ojos, trata de memorizar el sabor de John Watson en sus labios.

Finalmente.

Se separan y regresan a sus lados opuestos en el sofá. John alcanza su mano. Un silencio cómodo se establece en sus hombros. No necesitan palabras. Sus dedos se entrelazan. John sube el volumen de la televisión.

Sherlock, por su parte, se da cuenta que se está enamorando.

Nunca había extrañado tanto su memoria.

* * *

Su relación es simple. Se levantan temprano, Sherlock podría encontrarse a si mismo acurrucado en la curva del hombro de John, respirando contra su piel, o John presionándose en la cavidad de su pecho, con sus manos entrelazadas en su caja torácica. Más que nada, sin embargo, están en los lados opuestos de la cama, disfrutando de la singular paz que viene con la familiaridad. Se conocen el uno al otro lo suficientemente bien como para estar incómodos con la separación.

La ironía en ello no pasa desapercibida por Sherlock.

Se duchan y visten, y John hace el desayuno forzando a Sherlock a comer algunos bocados mientras juguetea con su laptop o con el periódico. Rodea la mesa, dejando dos cubos de azúcar en su café y un beso en su sien. Sherlock sonríe y disuelve el azúcar, la punta de la cuchara resuena contra la taza. John despliega el periódico con un ademán. La Señora Hudson usualmente se tambalea bajo las escaleras alrededor de la mañana; Revolotea sobre la limpieza de los platos y la reorganización de su cajón de platería, jadeando, regañándolos y picando sus mejillas hasta que se sonrojan. Una vez se haya ido, ellos toman la evidencia y se van a trabajar.

En algún punto, John remarca cuán calmada la vida se ha vuelto y Sherlock sólo puede darle un evasivo asentimiento. ¿Cómo sabría él cómo la vida era antes?

Los días se difuminan. John sigue pareciendo tentativo, inseguro; aún se muerde el labio inferior cuando se acerca para tocar a Sherlock. Sherlock se pregunta si siempre ha sido de esta manera o si el accidente lo ha hecho hipersensible. Quiere mostrarle que él no se va a romper, pero extraña su memoria más de lo que le gustaría admitir y en algúnos días se siente muy frágil, en realidad.

Un domingo, Sherlock se levanta tarde y desciende las escaleras para encontrar a un hombre extraño entronado en su sala en vez de John friendo huevos en la estufa. Le mira hasta que John asoma su cabeza desde una esquina y le hace señas con una espátula. El estómago de Sherlock se retuerce. ¿Se supone que él conoce a este hombre?

Rodea el sillón y se sienta en el sofá, doblando su bata de baño debajo de él. Sus ojos se clavan en el hombre y su corazón tartamudea.

 _Mycroft._

Por primera vez, el nombre se le ocurre por si mismo. Su mandíbula se afloja y cae. Mycroft es su hermano. Mycroft le molesta muchísimo pero es desafortunadamente necesario. Y entonces, Sherlock se siente mareado. Ve a un pequeño niño con un rizos negros pegado a la mano de un chico mayor. Saborea el polvo del patio de juegos, amargo en sus labios, quemando con daño y frustración. No puede entender cómo es que no pueden entenderle. Ve a un larguirucho cuerpo adolescente, siente el almidonado cuello de una toga de graduación, el correr de la cocaína rayando sus venas. Prueba su intelecto, sus investigaciones, sus grietas. Encuentra un apartamento. 221B. Sherlock enrolla su mano al cojín del sofá. Sabe lo que viene a continuación.

Y entonces se detiene. Los recuerdos caen abruptamente. El sueño le envuelve de nuevo.

Sherlock quiere gritar en frustración. En vez de eso, le sonríe rígidamente a Mycroft.

"¿Qué quieres?"

Mycroft suspira como si le hubieran dado un golpe mortal. Comienza a hablar; Sherlock le presta poca atención. Las últimas dos décadas de su vida volvieron a él en un instante. ¿Qué se necesita para tener el resto?

John se les une con tres tazas de café y una bandeja de cubos de azúcar. Sherlock quiere besarle. Pero más que eso, quiere _recordarle_ _._ Todo sobre él. Ahora sabe que no es imposible.

Cuando Mycroft se va, Sherlock atrae a John a sus brazos y le besa hasta que ninguno de los dos puede respirar, pensar, preguntarse, olvidar o recordar más.

* * *

El verano ondea cálido y lluvioso en Londres y Sherlock se levanta dándose cuenta que ya han pasado 6 meses desde el accidente.

Es una de esas mañanas en las que él y John se levantan en los lados opuestos de la cama; tarde en un sábado con un sol gris goteando a través de la ventana, cayendo, platinado, en el piso. Sherlock está cómodamente cálido y John está quieto, excepto por el subir y bajar de sus hombros y el susurro de su respiración sobre la almohada. Su cabeza está volteada. Sherlock (intranquilo por haber vivido tanto tiempo en un mundo que no recuerda) quiere acercarse a él, tocar el ancla en el sueño, absorber su tangibilidad. Se levanta apoyado en un codo.

Por una vez, _él_ está inseguro. Escabulléndose a través del colchón y tentativamente pasando un brazo alrededor de la cadera de John. El ritmo gentil de su respiración tartamudea y Sherlock se detiene, pero John suspira y se presiona contra su estómago. Aún está dormido. Disminuye su respiración y cuidadosamente Sherlock esparce sus dedos sobre su estómago, probando la hinchazón de su abdomen, las matices de su caja torácica, el zumbido de los latidos de su corazón. Y todo eso a la vez cuando entierra su rostro en la curva de su hombro, con un suspiro de inmensurable satisfacción escapando de sus labios.

John se revuelve y Sherlock puede _sentir_ sus ojos abrirse, _oler_ su confusión mientras se orienta, _probar_ su sorpresa al encontrar brazos serpenteados alrededor de su cadera y rizos presionados contra su cuello. John ha vuelto a sus cinco sentidos. Sherlock le atrae. Seis meses en un mundo nebuloso. Sin John Watson, la agonía de lo desconocido le hubiera debilitado hace mucho tiempo.

La gratitud de Sherlock se aloja en su garganta.

"Buenos días," Dice John espesamente. "¿Qué es todo esto, entonces?"

Sherlock se encoge de hombros y se atreve a presionar sus labios contra su cuello. John se pone rígido en sus brazos.

"Relájate." Murmura Sherlock. Su piel sabe suave y humana, como té y sudor y sueño. John da una temblorosa exhalación. Se voltea y Sherlock puede ver las preguntas formarse en sus labios; le besa y prueba el _cómo,_ el _por qué,_ el _y ahora qué._ Oh, John se desborda con estas preguntas.

Pero él y Sherlock no necesitan palabras.

Usualmente John esquiva su barbilla. Usualmente empuja a Sherlock poniendo las palmas en su pecho, respirando en la cavidad de su garganta. Usualmente se derrite en sus brazos...

(Sherlock lo atribuye a su miedo, su delicadeza y a un sinfin de cosas.)

... Pero esta mañana, él se queda. Sus dedos se enrollan en el cabello de Sherlock; abre la boca y una mano se posa en el punto suave de la frágil curva de la cadera de Sherlock. Sherlock se siente mareado. La luz fuera de la ventana se debilita; la lluvia canta contra el techo. Está sin aliento. Ése debe ser el porqué se siente tan desesperadamente obligado a inhalar a John.

Dedos bailan a través de su espina. Labios presionados contra su mandíbula, su garganta, su clavícula, la punta de su ombligo. El mundo es real; John cierra la boca y el mundo es cegadoramente real. Sherlock siente su espalda romperse en el colchón. Un innato jadeo quema en su garganta.

 _John._

El orgasmo es crudo y afilado con la realidad. No puede evitar tomar a John, enterrar sus uñas en sus espalda, tirando de él hacia abajo, mientras se desvanece en el colchón. Él busca devolverle el favor. John tiene escalofríos en su hombro, su nombre cayendo de sus labios para romperse en la almohada.

 _Sherlock._

Es algo frágil, de hecho.

Aún así, yaciendo ahí, esforzandose para respirar, Sherlock piensa que podría no ser infeliz incluso en esta realidad insustancial. John existe. ¿Cómo no poder subsistir con John?

"Gracias." Respira, con la ensoñadora lentitud de un sonámbulo.

John se voltea y sonríe, pasando sus dedos suavemente por el delgado arco de la barbilla de Sherlock. Sherlock traga y se inclina ante el toque. El sueño se aferra a él, pegajoso y suave. John le da la bienvenida al círculo de sus brazos y se establece contra su pecho. La lluvia cae más fuerte, miles de tambores retumbando sobre ellos, acordes a los latidos del corazón bajo su mejilla. Su realidad perdida de repente parece imposible de recuperarse de la niebla de su memoria. Traga. John empuja su cabello húmedo atrás de su frente. El ritmo de su respiración es familiar y Sherlock suspira con alivio.

Puede ser feliz de esta manera.

A la luz de esta revelación, lo que pasa a continuación es infinitamente más irónico.

* * *

El verano cae a través de sus dedos extendidos. Resuelven casos, recorren Londres y vuelven a casa a mirar tele-basura y sostenerse de las manos en el cojín del viejo y suave sofá. Se quedan despiertos hasta madrugada analizando evidencia. Usualmente son muy eficientes, pero de vez en cuando recuerdan cuán cerca están el uno del otro y caen sobre si mismos. Entonces los casos llevan más tiempo en resolverse. Vale la pena.

A veces, Sherlock despierta y John ya se ha ido, pero el susurro de los huevos friéndose en la estufa es tan bueno como sus labios presionándose contra su oreja. Otras veces, John se queda y sus labios realmente están contra su oreja, su mejilla, su frente, su boca, susurrando sin hablar. Se preguntan el uno al otro mil cosas sin decir una palabra. Sherlock se ha enamorado.

No recuerda cómo se siente. En los pasados veinte años de su vida, que él recuerde, nunca lo reconoció. Tal vez recuerda el ocasional parpadeo de afecto hacia Mycroft; hubo también un cálido tipo de conexión con su madre. Recuerda sentirse secretamente agradecido con Lestrade. Pero nunca se ha enamorado. Saluda al sentimiento cautelosamente. Es un incómodo nuevo conocimiento.

Y por eso, Sherlock es reintroducido al miedo.

Recuerda el sentimiento de forma diferente. Una vez, cuando tenía seis o siete años, estaba sólo en casa y se sentía intranquilo. Otra vez, Mycroft se cayó y se rompió el brazo a la altura del codo. Su madre estuvo inusualmente inestable. Aferrandose a su mano en el hospital, en la sala de espera, Sherlock sintió su estómago retorcerse.

Pero este sentimiento es diferente.

Es extraño y salvaje y consumidor. Es una infección plantada en su corazón que se esparce a través de su cuerpo. Es epidémico. Está en la vibración de su teléfono en su bolsillo. Está en la luz de la luna reflejándose vagamente en las aguas temblorosas. Pero más que nada está en John, quien apenas es capaz de respirar luego de la bomba atada en su pecho.

Las manos de Sherlock están temblando.

Moriarty baila en la escena y le extiende su mano a Sherlock para que le acompañe. Sus dedos rozan el gatillo. John está boqueando por aire. Sherlock puede probar el sabor ácido de su miedo. Su corazón late. John. Es John quien cuelga en la balanza. Y aún así es John quien embiste contra Moriarty, tomando a la muerte cerca de su pecho. Le ruega a Sherlock que corra con una mirada salvaje consumiendo su rostro. El amor le conduce. Morirá por él.

Y entonces, Sherlock conoce el terror.

No hay una charla breve. El sentimiento le toma sin introducción previa. Le posee. Llena su boca, su nariz, sus ojos y sus orejas. Está enfocado en John, en el pequeño punto bailando en su frente. Ve sus propias expresiones reflejadas en su cara cuando Moriarty sonríe y sus ojos parpadean momentáneamente. No es difícil de deducir.

Hay un punto rojo temblando en la sien de Sherlock también.

John deja ir a Moriarty.

Siendo detectives y villanos ingeniosos, toman una pequeña conversación antes de llevar su negocio a la muerte. Ellos hablan alzando sus voces para ser escuchadas sobre el violento ir y venir de la respiración de John. Sherlock conoce bien el juego; de hecho, es predecible hasta que Moriarty se voltea y se retira. Por una vez, está estupefacto, pero no hay tiempo para preocuparse de ello luego de que se lanza sobre John, desgarrando el abrigo con los explosivos, asegurándose a si mismo de que él es cálido y está vivo, acercándolo a si, mientras él toma sus mangas y jadea diciéndole que no sea tan frenético, que están bien, están a salvo.

Sherlock apenas empieza a creerle cuando Moriarty vuelve por otro baile. Los siguientes movimientos pasan como un torbellino. Entonces él apunta su arma a la pila de explosivos. Apunta el arma y John busca su mano. Sus dedos están enrollados, juntos. Él puede sentir el gatillo cavando cada vez más profundo en su piel. La más ligera presión podría hacerlo. John presiona su palma con una mano.

Sherlock la presiona de vuelta con ambas.

Están consumidos en llamas. Sherlock es vagamente consciente del rugido ensordecedor. Un calor salvaje les rodea. Su boca se vuelve imposiblemente seca. El mundo parece derrumbarse bajo sus pies. En un instante, el universo entero se torna de la misma clase de ensueño que ha torturado a Sherlock desde el accidente.

Lo único real es la mano de John.

* * *

Siente el concreto. Parpadea y ve escombros y la vidriosa piel de la piscina. Saborea ceniza en la punta de su lengua. Huele a cabello y ropa quemada. Escucha a John jadear a su lado. Sherlock siente un peso en su pecho, pero más opresivo que nada es el peso de la memoria.

Se conocieron hace un tiempo. Comparten el piso en Baker Street. Era antes cuando John caminaba con un bastón y se mostraba reacio a acompañar a Sherlock. Su pierna mejoró y su actitud cambió. Sonreía más seguido; salía con cierto número de novias. Nunca se casaron.

John Watson no es su esposo.

Sherlock se levanta lentamente para encontrar a John ya erguido sobre sus codos. La sangre gotea en su frente, pero está sonriendo. Victoria. Sherlock le mira con alivio y lo recuerda todo; por un momento no puede moverse. Gruñe y presiona su cara con sus manos. Escucha a John acercarse con preocupación, su mano en su brazo: _¿Estás bien?_ Sherlock no puede ajustarse a tiempo.

"No eres mi esposo." Susurra. Quiere morderse la lengua. Por un momento, hay silencio. John ríe cuidadosamente.

"No, no lo soy. Nunca lo fui."

Sherlock le mira vacíamente. Su frente se frunce. Ninguno de los dos considera su situación actual: heridos en las ruinas de un viejo club de natación. La policía probablemente está a mitad del camino.

"¿Qué..." John muerde su labio inferior. "¿Qué tanto?"

Sherlock sabe que debería mantenerse quieto, pero sus manos están temblando. Su camisa está rasgada y hay una quemadura retorciéndose en la piel de su estómago. Su cabeza nada en dolor y cansancio y miedo. John no es su esposo. Se ha hecho un tonto.

"Pensé que lo eras." jadea. John parece que ha perdido las palabras. "Luego de que golpeé mi cabeza no podía recordar nada sobre ti," continúa. Su voz se dificulta luego de un par de palabras. "Traté y traté de averiguar quién eras. Fue difícil; no eras fácil de deducir como Molly o ese sujeto de Scootland Yard o la casera. Entonces yo... Bueno, siempre me traías té, y me acompañabas, y a veces, cuando pensabas que estaba dormido tú... Tocabas mi cabello, y la manera en la que me sonreías, yo..." Alzó su mirada para ver a John. Su cara estaba en blanco. "Parecía la única cosa lógica pensar que eras mi esposo."

John está silencioso. Sherlock entra en pánico. Las palabras comienzan a tropezarse en sus labios.

"Entonces decidí actuar, invitándote a la cama conmigo, tomarnos de la mano de vez en cuando, tal vez mencionar nuestro matrimonio o nuestro aniversario, cosas así. Estuve aliviado cuando se hizo evidente que no eramos una pareja afectuosa. No había necesidad de discutir nuestra relación. Pero estaba equivocado. Estaba equivocado..." Hace una pausa. Algo se le ocurre y alza su mirada hacia John con los ojos muy abiertos. "Estaba equivocado, pero John... No me apartaste. Siempre parecías asustadizo; simplemente asumí que era parte de tu personalidad, pero tú... Tú nunca me apartaste... Pero por qué... Si estaba equivocado..." Se detiene. La boca de John está formada en una línea delgada. "Oh."

"Oh," Sherlock repite quedamente. "Entonces estabas enamorado de mi desde el principio."

John baja la mirada. Se ríe miserablemente y presiona dos dedos a su sien. Sherlock le mira curiosamente.

"Fantástico," jadea John eventualmente. "Simplemente fantástico. Realmente debí saberlo. Por supuesto, no era nada más que un experimento para ti. No, ni siquiera eso. Sólo tú podrías mantener la amnesia en secreto por diversión, Sherlock. Sólo estabas haciendo lo que creíste que se esperaba. Estabas actuando. Era un juego. Jugabamos charadas como niños. Nada de esto fue real. Increíble." Se levanta. Hay sangre en sus palmas. El sonido de voces humanas estalla en el aire y él mira sobre su hombro. "La policia. Necesitamos ir al hospital. A penas puedes sentarte. Pasaré a saludar."

Sus ojos son tristes; se voltea para irse. Si Sherlock no estuviese tan mareado con el dolor y el shock, le hubiera alcanzado para detenerle. Quiere gritar en frustración, pero su garganta está agrietada y seca. John está equivocado. No lo sabe. Necesita saber.

Sherlock estaba enamorado de John desde el principio también.

* * *

El hospital es otra de esas realidades de ensueño, como aquellas producidas por la amnesia. Colores fuertes como el blanco y el plata se desvanecen suavemente en los bordes. Yuxtaposición. Las voces de las enfermeras son gentiles. El ruido de sus tacones contra los azulejos le da dolor en los oídos. Está el sofocante olor del antiséptico, las frías palmas secas del doctor mientras voltea a Sherlock de su camilla a la mesa de examen. Está el frío mordaz del estetoscopio contra su pecho, el absurdo dolor de la inyección en su brazo, un ungüento húmedo contra su estómago. Bebe un líquido frío. Hay voces. El correr del agua. El agotamiento recorriendo sus brazos y piernas. La morfina arrebatándole la consciencia.

La última cosa que nota es que John no está a su lado.

Se levanta sediento. La enfermera le da un vaso plástico con agua y bebe desesperadamente. Pone el vaso en la mesita de noche y mira a la otra cama en la habitación. Un hombre viejo está durmiendo bajo las sábanas blancas de almidón. No es John. Sherlock deduce su enfermedad para esconder su decepción. Su cara está desgastada y gris, como la ceniza; el subir y bajar de su respiración es laborioso. Una de sus anudadas manos está enrollada a las sábanas. Una alianza de oro brilla en su dedo anular. No se ha limpiado en años, pero Sherlock no quiere creer que este hombre era adultero. Decide que su esposa murió hace muchos años y él se ha estado deteriorando lentamente en el duelo desde entonces.

Los ojos del hombre se abren. Sherlock se mueve.

"Buenos días," le dice. El hombre sonríe y las arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos se levantan. No. El nunca podría haber sido un adultero. "Lo siento," Sherlock añade antes de que pueda detenerse. "Ellos no notan lo que es inevitable ¿No es así?"

El hombre le mira sorprendido. "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

Sherlock sonríe. "Siempre es obvio para mi, me temo." Se ríe tristemente. "¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Sesenta años." Responde el hombre. "Sesenta años y nunca me aburrí."

Sesenta años. Una eternidad. Sin saber por qué, Sherlock pregunta: "¿Y cómo es? Estar con ella tanto tiempo, quiero decir."

El hombre viejo levanta su mirada al techo. Su cara se nubla con recuerdos. Recuerdos. Sólo ahora Sherlock entiende el valor de tal cosa.

"Ella sólo existía," comienza el hombre. "Ella estaba ahí en la mañana y seguía ahí en la tarde y al anochecer y robaba mi almohada en la noche. Respiré por ella y ella respiró por mi. Lo siento, es difícil describir..." Su voz se hincha con una carcajada. "No hablabamos mucho, ya ves. No lo necesitabamos. Desperdiciabamos las palabras, de todas maneras. Nos conocíamos el uno al otro como nos conocíamos a nosotros mismos. Ella era familiar como la palma de mi mano. ¿Es así el viejo dicho? ¿O era diferente?" Sacude su cabeza. "Irrelevante. Ella siempre estaba ahí. Su presencia se volvio esencial y desapercibida como... Como la presencia de mi corazón, o mis pulmones. Nunca recordamos que están ahí para mantenernos vivos." Sonríe. "Simplemente están ahí. Simplemente existen. También ella."

Se queda en silencio. La cabeza de Sherlock comienza a nadar en dolor y morfina y el latido de su corazón. Siente el ardor de la quemadura de su estómago más agudamente. Abre la boca para responder, pero su voz se rompe. Sus labios están secos de nuevo. De repente, una enfermera se materializa y lo presiona a las almohadas. Le da una inyección y la cortina cae en el sueño del hospital.

* * *

Se levanta una vez más luego de un tiempo. Unas frágiles barras de sol se escabullen a través de la ventana del hospital para romperse en navajas de oro contra los azulejos. Tarde. La quemada le duele vagamente. Se voltea y ve que la otra cama está vacía.

Para su sorpresa, hay lágrimas en sus ojos.

Otra enfermera entra a la habitación cuando termina de limpiar sus ojos con la punta de la sábana, perplejo. Le dice que no quiere otra inyección. Quiere estar despierto; se siente bien, un poco sediento. Siempre sediento. Ella le da un vaso de agua fría y no trata de llenar sus venas con morfina. Se toma un instante para mirarla. Está apuntando notas en un portapapeles cuando se atreve a preguntar por John.

"¿Watson?" Ella frunce sus labios. "¿Bajito? ¿Pequeño cárdigan? ¿Vendaje en la cabeza?"

Sherlock asiente, su corazón late. Admite que no está seguro sobre el vendaje, pero el resto parece encajar. La enfermera sonríe.

"Estaba aquí hace una hora. Se sentó a observarte un poco. Suspiraba mucho." Ella toma su muñeca del colchón y toma su pulso. "¿Amigo tuyo?"

Sherlock ríe tristemente. "Algo así."

La enfermera frunce el ceño. "Tu pulso se aceleró de repente," dice y presiona su palma contra su frente. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Sherlock sacude su cabeza. Ella retira la mano. "Como un tonto," responde. "Me temo que no estoy muy acostumbrado al sentimiento."

Ella le inspecciona por un momento. Su cabello es rojo brillante, obviamente teñido. Su boca es delgada y determinada. Hay pecas esparcidas en su nariz. Sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos. Soltera. Una fuerte y exhausta mujer.

"Preguntaré por Watson ahora mismo." Dice eventualmente. "Le he visto rondando deprimido en la sala de espera hace una hora y media."

Sherlock boquea. "Tú..."

Una de las esquinas de su boca se alza hacia arriba. "Estará como nuevo en pocas semanas, Señor Holmes. Mi trabajo es ayudar a la gente con dolor, ya sabe." Y con ello, gira fuera de la habitación.

La gente ordinaria le asombra.

Diez minutos después, la puerta se abre mostrando a John. Él luce arrugado y mortificado. Su cabello está enmarañado y grasoso. Sus ojos exhaustos. Su andrajoso cárdigan púrpura y su oxford gris están sucios y arrugados. Hay, de hecho, un vendaje enrollado alrededor de su cabeza. Ha subsistido con base en café y pastelillos del hospital tomados de la bandeja de las secretarias. Está preocupado y enojado, palpablemente sobrecogido por ambas emociones. Sherlock arde en amor.

"John," dice. "Estás bien."

John suspira y se pone junto a la cama. Se acerca para poner sus dedos alrededor de la barandilla pero se detiene y los guarda en el bolsillo. "En un sentido." Dice. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Habla educadamente, insensiblemente, pero el brillo en sus ojos le delata. Sherlock mira a su regazo.

"Sediento," responde quedamente. "No he parado de estar sediento desde que llegué aquí."

John, atentamente, llena el vaso de plástico y se lo da. Sherlock toma lentamente. Siente que mientras más dure el agua, John se quedará. Tiene diez onzas de líquido para hacer una confesión irreversible. Tal vez el reto más desalentador que ha enfrentado.

"John," Dice eventualmente. "John... ¿Haz estado aquí todo este tiempo?"

John mira hacia adelante; furia y vergüenza mezclandose en su expresión. "Yo... bueno, sí. Soy un doctor. No podía simplemente dejarte aquí." Mira a sus manos. "No me malentiendas."

Sherlock ve una oportunidad. "Es irónico que lo digas," dice quedamente, "cuando podría pedirte lo mismo."

John le mira afiladamente. "¿Malentenderte? Dime, Sherlock, ¿Qué hay que malentender?" Su voz se rompe y se muerde el labio inferior. "Mira, no sé por qué traes el tema de nuevo. Iba a quedarme y asegurarme de que estás bien. Luego iría a buscar un nuevo apartamento y mudarme. Nos íbamos a olvidar de todo."

Sherlock ríe en una exasperante combinación de amor y frustración. "Oh, John," suspira. "John, no quiero olvidar nada otra vez."

John se ruboriza. "Claro, por supuesto que no... Querrías eso." Aparta la mirada. "Sólo me iré, entonces. Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar otro lugar sin ningún problema." Lo dice fácilmente; su expresión está cubierta con un velo. Sherlock se imagina la idea de Baker Street sin John Watson y casi pierde el aliento con dolor.

"John, no." Sin pensarlo, toma su mano. "¿No lo entiendes? Pensé que eras mi esposo y decidí enamorarme de ti. Estaba... Aterrado, francamente. No tenía idea de qué podría pasar. Forzar tal sentimiento parecía... Imposiblemente desalentador." Se detiene por un momento. La mano de John está floja en sus manos. Aprieta su pulgar con su palma. "Fue más fácil de lo que imaginé. Y entonces, un día, sentado en el sofá, me di cuenta que era fácil porque era real."

John le mira. La mitad del agua aún está en el vaso. Sherlock toma un frenético sorbo.

"Me había enamorado de ti. Sin siquiera... Sin siquiera intentarlo. Y tan fuertemente que cuando atacaste a Moriarty pensé que moriría de miedo. Te haz convertido en..." Hace una pausa. "En la palma de mi mano ¿Es así como dice el dicho?" Sacude su cabeza. "Irrelevante. Sólo existías. Aún lo haces. Y sinceramente espero que siempre lo hagas. Y John..." Inhala profundamente. "Cuando desperté con mi memoria de vuelta, recordé dos cosas. La primera es que no eres y nunca haz sido mi esposo. La segunda es... La segunda es que te he amado desde la primera vez que me viste y no me rechazaste por mi mente. Desde que me sonreíste y me dijiste _fantástico._ Desde que recordaste poner dos cucharadas de azúcar en mi café luego de dos días. John Watson..." Su voz es espesa. "John Watson, me atrevo a decir que te he amado desde el principio."

Y en vez de mirar a John, toma el vaso de plástico y lo bebe.

* * *

Tres días después están en camino a Baker Street. Sherlock está ansioso por ver el piso una vez más, esta vez con su memoria restablecida. No quiere nada más que pasar sus ojos conocidos sobre libros conocidos y el amueblado y el papel tapiz despegado, y positivamente encantado por poder explicar los orificios de balas y la pintura de spray amarilla en la pared.

John está tan feliz como él. Se toman de las manos en la parte trasera del taxi y su pulso es constante y contento. Sherlock quiere ajustarse al ritmo consistente. Está tan nervioso por volver al piso como ansioso. La Señora Hudson le hizo un gran favor los pasados dos días, y ahora su favor yace pesadamente en el bolsillo de su sobretodo. John le ha perdonado. John le ha besado en la cama de hospital y sabía a café y a alivio. Pero Sherlock no puede olvidar al hombre viejo del hospital, ya aunque no es nada propio de su parte sentirse tan atraído al simbolismo material, toquetea la cajita a través de la cubierta de seda de su bolsillo como si fuera a desaparecer.

El taxi se detiene y se paran en la calle. Sherlock paga mientras John toma la maleta que llevó al hospital del maletero del auto. Intercambian sonrisas mientras John camina a la puerta y mete la llave en la cerradura. La puerta se abre y entra. Sherlock no le sigue. John se voltea para preguntarle si va a entrar o no y Sherlock puede ver su corazón desplegarse en su cara.

"Yo..." Mira el anillo. Sorpresa. Incredulidad. Miedo de creer. Alegría desamparada. Miedo de la alegría. Miedo de decepción. Un salvaje brillo de esperanza. "Yo... ¿Esto es lo que creo que es?

Sherlock rueda los ojos. "Realmente eres un tonto." Murmura afectuosamente. "¿Qué más podría ser?"

John toma el anillo. "No estás sobre tu rodilla."

Sherlock bufa. "Esa tradición es ridícula. No quiero hacer una escena o ensuciar mis pantalones." Mira a John a los ojos. "De todas maneras ¿Lo harás?"

John desliza el anillo en su dedo. Una simple banda de oro. Le queda bien.

"¿Dónde será la ceremonia?" Pregunta ansiosamente. Sherlock ríe fuerte y el sonido es una mezcla de alivio y felicidad y exasperación.

"¿Honestamente te imaginas eso?" Pregunta suavemente, tomando la mano de John y volteándola gentilmente. Ambos han olvidado que están en la mitad del marco de la puerta, a la vista de toda la ciudad. John sacude su cabeza riéndo.

"Nosotros, en el altar, ¿Tal vez con smokings a juego?" Sugiere, con sus ojos siguiendo el sol gris sobre la curva del anillo. Sherlock ríe otra vez.

"Positivamente adorable," murmura. La risa desvaneciéndose de su voz. "Gracias, John." Le toma del cuello y lo besa brevemente. Sus dedos están enlazados.

"¿Por qué?" Exhala John cuando se separan, sus labios ligeramente partidos.

"No estoy seguro," responde Sherlock mientras entran al edificio, sus manos aún unidas. Puede sentir el frío del anillo y una sonrisa salvaje se aparece en su cara. Besa a John una vez más en el vestíbulo. "Sólo me gustaría agradecerte."

John sonríe y le besa una tercera vez. Entonces suben las escaleras y tiran el equipaje. John pone la tetera en la estufa y Sherlock abre su laptop. Discuten y el anillo resplandece con el ceniciento sol y la realidad de ensueño se ha acabado.

Están finalmente en casa.


End file.
